The Depraved
by tatianaBO
Summary: Après l'invasion raté de Rushus sur l'île des griffes pourpres celui-ci passe un pacte avec le nouveau Dieu Iop , Goultard. Mais ce que les Dieux ne savent pas c'est que Rushus possède de puissants guerriers , qui avec tous un passé lourd et angoissant , sont assoiffé de vengeance. J'ai aussi écrit cette fanfiction sur le forum officiel de Wakfu , sous le pseudo de Tatii-Mimii.
1. Prologue , The End Of The Beginning

**Depuis très longtemps j'avais envie de faire une fanfiction comme celle-ci , qui parlerait des shushus , car comment dire je suis assez fasciné par ces démons dont on parle très peu , hormis les plus grands. Autant vous prévenir d'avance , cette histoire sera assez trash et sombre , et contiendra quelque propos choquant , et beaucoup de folie.**

**Prologue , The End Of The Beginning. **

_Depuis l'attaque des shushus sur l'île des griffes pourpres. Rushus n'avait pas respecté le traiter qui stipuler qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de poser le pied sur la terre ferme et qu'il devait rester à tout jamais dans son royaume maudit , la shukrute. Après son combat contre Goultard ou il se retrouvèrent tout deux a la shukrute , celui-ci passa un accord avec le nouveau Dieu iop. Dans ce contrat il mentionnas qu'il ne poserais pas un pied sur la terre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que l'un de ses subalternes n'en avait pas le droit. Rushus était un malin et savait s'y prendre en matière de contrat. Et comme tout malin , il avait un joker et beaucoup d'as dans son jeu. Ces jokers était sa garde personnel. Connus sous le nom d'Elite. Six guerriers shushus , possédant un lourd passé derrière eux et une puissance féroce. _

A la shukrute , la rumeur avait déjà circuler. Le Roi , Rushus avait convoqué ses six guerriers. Dans une petite maison du village , un des guerriers nommé Ibliss , y vivait. Il avait préférer rester à l'écart du palais de Rushus , histoire de garder son intimité. Allongé sur son lit , il se réveilla lentement en frottant ses yeux argenté qui avait la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il avait le teint plutôt pale , les traits du visage fins , son corps lui était fin et musclé , pourtant il posséder une force plutôt anormale.

Car a la base , Ibliss n'était pas un shushu de pur sang , il était un demi-dieu , fils du grand sacrieur. Pendant tout son enfance il avait vécu dans le mensonge , n'ayant aucune idée que son père était un Dieu. Il survécu seul , en développent un instinct de survis qui la rendus complètement rebelle et dangereux. Un jour Rushus apparus devant lui en lui disant toute la vérité , et il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête maintenant. Se venger contre son père pour l'abandon et la solitude à laquelle il l'avait laisser. Le Roi des démons l'avait tester dans la grande arène , ou il avait organiser un survival game* , lui contre mille démons. Et il en sortis vainqueur , et Rushus le garda a ses côtés , faisant de lui une arme dangereuse.

Il se leva de son lit , en faisant craquer son cou. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon , il remarqua qu'une lettre était posé sur la table , curieux , il se dirigea vers celle-ci , puis il pris la lettre en main pour en découvrir le contenus.

_' Ibliss , guerrier de l'Elite , vous êtes convoqué par le Roi Rushus , pour une annonce d'une extrême importance , veuillez vous rendre au plus vite au palais. ' _

**- Fait chier... , grogna-t-il en déchirant la lettre. **

Malgré son physique d'ange , Ibliss était loin d'être chaleureux , à cause de son caractère rebelle , il avait tendance à toujours agir avec ses instincts. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortis un t-shirt noir , accompagné d'un pantalon serré noir , avec une chaîne accrocher a sa ceinture. Il mis ses mitaines noires , puis sa veste en cuir , il accrocha ensuite son katana gris en son dos , et partis de chez lui. Quand ils virent les shushus du village le regarder avec de gros yeux globuleux , comme s'il avait commis le pire crime du siècle , il se sentis étrangement mal à l'aise.

Connaissant son Roi et des plans démoniaques farfelues pour enfin régner sur le monde , il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea vers le palais , cigarette en bouche , main dans les poches. Alors qu'il arriver à peine il vit les cinq autres guerriers sur les marches du palais.

La première était une femme et la seule de l'Elite , Lilith , facilement reconnaissable grâce a son physique avantageux qui avait toujours eut le don de mettre les hormones en éveil de ses coéquipiers. Une grande brune au yeux orangés , s'habillant toujours dans des yukatas mettant en valeurs ses formes avantageuses. Et toujours accompagnés de son serpent blanc , Hebi.

Le deuxième était Satan , plutôt froid et mystérieux , mais plutôt séduisant. Il était grand brun , le teint hâlé , les yeux rouges sang , et une musculature beaucoup plus développer que Ibliss.

Le troisième était Lucifer , le fils de Satan , et d'une humaine. Il ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eaux a son père hormis ses cheveux châtains foncés , et ses yeux bleus ciel. Dont un qu'il avait perdus lors d'un combat contre son père.

Le quatrième Azraël , un grand blond aux yeux vert , avec une cicatrice sur le côté droit de son front. Il avait rencontré Rushus pendant l'ère des Dofus , ce qui faisait de lui , le doyen de l'Elite , malgré sa jeunesse éternelle obtenus grâce au pouvoir shushu.

Le cinquième était Asmodée , grand , le teint hâlé , avec les cheveux et les yeux d'un rouge profond. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Azraël , et parfois les autres guerriers se demander si leur relation n'était juste que amicale , tellement leur entente était parfaite.

**- Tes en retard , l'ermite , s'exclama Lucifer , avec un sourire carnassier. **

**- Encore ce surnom débile ? Tu pourrais pas lui en trouver un autre ?! , répliqua Asmodée. **

**- C'pas d'ma faute s'il a pas d'potes ! , répondit le brun au yeux bleus. **

Ibliss , se retint de leur mettre ses poings dans leurs figures , à peine arriver il se disputer déjà a son propos. La journée commencer d'un bon pied , se dit-il ironiquement. Lilith , son serpent sur les épaules , elle se tourna vers eux , toujours avec son regard a en faire trembler plus d'un.

**- Les gosses , fermez là , dit-elle d'un ton sec. **

Rien qu'avec son regard , ils se turent directement , puis ils entendirent les grandes portes du château s'ouvrir devant leurs yeux. Ils entrèrent en silence , et y virent au fond de la salle , Rushus , assis sur son grand trône , près de lui il remarquèrent une magnifique jeune fille.

Elle avait les yeux bleus et de long cheveux roses , on aurait dit un ange. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir style lolita goth , avec des bottines du même style. Son expression était inerte , on aurait dit qu'elle était morte.

**- Qui est-ce ? Une sainte-nitouche ? , demanda Lilith d'une façon brutale , énervée , car elle se sentirais sûrement en compétition avec cette fille. **

Elle qui avait toujours était la seule femme dans cette équipe remplis de mâle aux hormones bien active , elle ne se laisserait pas se faire prendre sa place aussi facilement.

**- C'est sa dont je voulais vous parlez , mes guerriers. Veuillez accueillir votre nouvelle coéquipière , Urielle , fit Rushus en présentant la nouvelle venue. **

**- Enfin une fille , on est blindé de mec dans c't'équipe... , soupira Azraël. **

**- Et moi je pue ?! , repris Lilith en lui jetant un regard noir , qui le calma aussitôt. **

Ibliss , quand à lui semblait hypnotiser par la jeune femme , quand leurs regards se croisèrent , ils ne purent tout les deux s'en détacher. Mais ils furent bientôt couper de leurs rêverie , par la voix puissante et autoritaire de Rushus.

**- Il n'y a pas que ça , commença Rushus. J'ai trouver un autre moyen pour que nous puissions arriver à nos fins. **

Les guerriers le regardèrent avec attention , une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Ibliss , il se demander encore ce que leur Roi avait pus préparer comme plan. Depuis tellement longtemps il espérer se venger contre son père , pour l'avoir lâché seul dans la nature , sans défense , et surtout pour ne pas l'avoir contacté , il était un Dieu non ? S'il pouvait fracasser des montagnes à mains nues il pouvait aussi parler à son fils juste une fois ?! C'était trop demander ?!

**- L'autre moyen est que vous récupériez les douze attributs de chaque Dieu , pour pouvoir acquérir leurs pouvoirs et ainsi les détruires et enfin je pourrais régner sur ce monde ! , s'écria-t-il de sa voix puissante. **

**A SUIVRE...**

*** Survival Game : Jeu De Survis**

**Laissez moi vos impressions :)**


	2. Chapitre 1 , Smile Behind The Mask

******Chapitre 1 , Smile Behind The Mask.  
**

Alors c'était ça le fameux plan de son roi ? Mais Ibliss et ainsi que les autres guerriers n'avaient pas compris ce que représenter ces attributs. Les sourcils froncés , il regarda son Roi , confus.

******- C'est quoi ces attributs ?... , demanda le jeune homme au cheveux argenté.**

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi , son Roi se mit à rire d'une façon déconcertante.

******- Les attributs sont des objets , et des choses appartenant à chaque Dieu. Ces objets sont dispersés dans les quatre coins du monde , afin que leurs pouvoirs puissent aussi fonctionner sur le monde des douze , mais si vous les récupérez , les Dieux n'auront plus aucun pouvoir sur terre. Ah , ah , ah ! Je suis un génie ! , ria-t-il dans la folie et l'orgueil le plus total.  
**  
Ibliss serra les poings , un visage carnassier apparus sur son visage. S'il trouver ne serait-ce que l'attribut de son père , il pourrais le faire souffrir comme il lui avait fait étant plus jeune , sa vengeance serait enfin accomplis. Les autres guerriers eux aussi bouillonner intérieurement , rien que l'idée de faire souffrir les dieux les réjouissaient a un tel point. Ibliss remarqua que seule Urielle avait un visage inerte , et ne semblait pas vraiment affecter par la situation , décidément cette fille semblait bien mystérieuse et complexe.

******- Ibliss , Urielle , vous partez dès maintenant pour Brakmar , en mission de reconnaissance , repris le Roi , le sourire aux lèvres.**

Tout à coup Ibliss , remarqua qu'un sourire avait apparus sur le visage de Urielle et que celle-ci le fixait avec émerveillement. Ibliss en était troublé.

******- Et nous ?! , s'exclama Lilith , qui ne semblait pas aimer la nouvelle venue.**  
******- Allons , allons , Lilith , si je vous envoyez tous en même temps sur le monde des douze , les Dieux le remarquerait rapidement , faisons ça discrètement , termina le Roi.  
**  
Le jeune homme au cheveux argenté sentis une forte poigne lui frapper le dos , amicalement.

******- Hé , Ibliss , pas trop de cochonnerie , hein ? , fit Azraël , avec un sourire taquin.  
- Tch ! , grogna Ibliss , avant de s'avancer au milieu de la salle , en regardant la fille au cheveux roses.  
**  
Celle-ci courus vers lui , et s'accrocha a son bras , sous le regard ahuris des autres guerriers.

******- Je sais qu'on va bien s'entendre ! , s'exclama-t-elle , en observant le guerrier avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
**  
Ibliss eut un frisson , cette fille , elle n'était pas normal. Rushus leurs ouvrit un portail en direction de Brakmar , puis sans se retourner vers les autres guerriers , ils rentrèrent dedans. Quelques secondes après ils avaient atterris à Brakmar. Ibliss sentis encore la poigne de la fille sur son bras , il ne s'en soucia pas , puis ils continuèrent leur chemin , à travers les rues de Brakmar. Cette ville sentait le cadavre brûler à chaque coin de rue , ce qui ne changea pas puisqu'à la shukrute , c'était la même chose.

Quand tout à coup , Ibliss s'arrêta sous le regard inquiéter de sa coéquipière. Celui-ci semblait regarder un groupe de roublard en pleine discussion. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses , se mit elle aussi a écouter d'une oreille discrète.

******- Les gars , vous savez que l'ombre de Sram à était volé ?! , fit l'un du groupe.  
- Sérieux ?! Si Sram s'en rend compte , ils seront fichus !  
- C'est clair , ils vont se faire couper en morceau !  
**  
Ibliss n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'ombre de Sram , c'était alors l'attribut du plus effrayant des Dieux ?! Mais comment faire pour retrouver ses voleurs ? A peine ils arrivaient que des complications leurs faisaient face. Quels gêneurs , pensa Ibliss , les sourcils froncés.

******- Allons nous retrouver une auberge , on doit s'faire discret , proposa Ibliss , sans même jeter un regard à sa coéquipière.**

Celle-ci le suivit , le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'auberge , tout le monde semblait les dévisager , peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà remarquer qu'ils étaient des shushus ?! Ils devaient faire vite , avant qu'ils ne soit démasqués. Ibliss , pris la main de Urielle et ils foncèrent à toute vitesse dans leur chambre. Il la poussa dans la chambre et ferma la porte à clef , avant d'allumer la lumière.

******- Je ne t'aurais pas crus aussi entreprenant... , dit-elle en le regardant un sourire sur les lèvres.  
**  
La chambre était petite et miteuse , bien à l'image de Brakmar. Il y avait seulement un lit , une table et quelques chaises sur le point de se briser en deux , et une fenêtre donnant une vue sur les rues de Brakmar.

Quand Ibliss se tourna vers Urielle , celui-ci se mit à soupirer , avant d'enlever sa veste et de la jeter sur le lit , il s'assit dessus sous le regard de sa coéquipière. Puis ils sortis son paquet de cigarette avant de s'en allumer une.

******- Te monte pas la tête , déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.  
**  
Celle-ci se mit à sourire et grimpa a son tour sur le lit et se plaça derrière lui , puis elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Ibliss n'en revint toujours pas , à peine qu'il venait déjà de la rencontrer qu'elle se montrer très affective , étant un homme de nature , il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur elle. Mais il trouver quelque chose de louche en elle , il fallait qu'il se méfie.

******- Arrête ça , répliqua-t-il.  
**  
Celle-ci lui baisa l'épaule , puis la nuque et chuchotta à son oreille :

******- Pourquoi ?... , repris-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.  
**  
Ibliss sentis une rougeur apparaître sur ses joues et se leva , avant de prendre sa veste. Sous le regard ahuris de sa partenaire un peu trop entreprenante.

******- J'ferais mieux d'aller prévenir notre Roi , poursuivis-t-il , le dos à elle , en ouvrant un portail en direction de la shukrute.  
**  
Il laissa Urielle derrière lui , qui arborer un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre qu'elle lui avait donner des frissons sur le moment. Quand il arriva au milieu de la salle ou se trouver son Roi , il remarqua que les autres guerriers avait déjà déguerpis.

******- Tu a trouvé quelque chose ? , résonna la voix puissante de son Roi dans l'immense salle du trône.  
- L'ombre de sram à était volé d'après ce que j'ai entendus dire , mais j'sais pas comment retrouver ces fuyards , expliqua le jeune guerrier.  
**  
Son Roi se mit à émettre des ricanements plus inquiétant les uns que les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il riait , ils étaient dans une impasse , comment retrouver ces foutus gêneurs ?! Quand tout à coup , son Roi repris la parole.

******- Le convois est maintenant en direction de Sufokia , ces insectes veulent prendre un bateau pour Otomaï , ricana-t-il.  
**  
Les yeux d'Ibliss sortirent de leurs orbites , comment savait-il ça ?!

******- Com... Comment est-ce que... , balbultia-t-il.  
- N'oublie pas que je suis ton Roi , Ibliss , continua Rushus de sa voix puissante.  
**  
**  
****A SUIVRE... **

Voilà , laissez vos impressions :)


End file.
